Endventures: Witchcraft
Witchcraft is the 7th episode of Endventures, and is when our trio of "heroes" join up with new allies: Nobraynes, Click-Clack, and Boom. Shadow suffers from the "Enderius Transformatio" in the potion he drank earlier and is taken to an underground witch hut for help. Plot: Red wakes up and found a creeper, a skeleton, and a zombie in front of him. He gets up and pleads for them not to kill him. They assure him that they're allies and the one who knocked him out was the zombie, Nobraynes, who got nervous and whacked Red with a sword. When Red asks them what their motive for helping him is, the creeper explains that it's because the endermen have begun to kill mobs as well as players. Red then asks them what has happened to Colin after taking that into consideration. After some more questions, the skeleton tells Nobraynes to open the piston prison, which releases Colin and Porkey. The skeleton assures Red that the two will be fine, right before Shadow appears and passes out onto Porkey. Meanwhile, in the End, the Endermaster calls upon Captain Wrecker to inquire him of the "traitorous enderman". Captain Wrecker describes the enderman as having green eyes, wielding an endblade, and being more skilled in combat than the captain himself. The Endermaster then gleefully states that Endreai did not completely mess up the potion and laughs before sending Captain Wrecker away. Then, he talks about Shadow being forced to obey him once turned into an enderman and being a replacement for Endreai. Shadow wakes up to find himself in the same situation Red was at the start of the episode, with the mob trio explaining themselves as allies and introducing themselves as Boom, Click-Clack, and Nobraynes. Shadow tells Colin that the reason for his odd behavior is the potion he drank earlier, and Click-Clack then takes them to a place where somebody can help him. Click-Clack warns Shadow, Red, and Colin that the person who can help Shadow is crazy and the four go inside a room, with Boom and Nobraynes guarding the door. They wait a while before the person who can help reveals himself as a witch. Colin and Click-Clack talk about Colin expecting a he and not a witch, before the witch asks them what their "troububble" is. Shadow tells the witch that he is turning into an enderman, and the witch shortly rants about them before stating that she (or he?) will help them. The witch observes Shadow's symptoms and tells him that he is infected with Enderius Transformatio, a disease that turns people into endermen and originated with people smoking ender pearls. Outside the door, Boom and Nobraynes chatter a bit. The witch gives Shadow a bucket of milk to cure the disease and explains that he won't turn into a complete enderman, but will still be half-enderman. The witch enchants Shadow's endblade with Unbreaking II, Click-Clack's bow with the ability to hit endermen, and Colin's pickaxe with an unknown enchantment. Afterwards, she gives them some advice, '"50 years of burning has made fire into what it is today. For just as long, darkness has been dark. If these two would collide one of them would go away - and even though one is still left it would be better than a stack of cookies. If this fails, our only hope is useless potions and half pigeons." ' The witch is saddened that the group doesn't understand her riddle-advice, before they hear an explosion. Everybody except for the witch rush out the door to find Nobraynes there but Boom gone. Nobraynes tells Click-Clack that Boom is no longer with them and exploded to drive away some endermen. The endermen appear and reveal themselves as the ones who stole their map and killed Boom. Click-Clack prepares an arrow and fires it at the endermen, but they teleported away before it could hit one of them. They later teleport into the room and kidnap the witch, which the group are completely oblivous to as they discuss how to get to the rebel city. Click-Clack tells them that the endermen are building a "big and scary" machine on the beach and offers to take them there. The trio of endermen take the witch to the Endermaster, who hypnotizes the witch by making eye contact with her. Ending the Episode. Credits Animator, Editor, and Story-writer: Willcraft Animations Animation Software: Mine-Imator Witchcraft